chunibyofandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuta Togashi
Note To Viewers: There has been some griefing recently so please update the page if you notice something missing Yuuta Togashi is the main male protagonist of the Japanese light novel series and anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama. In the English dub, he is voiced by Leraldo Anzaldua. 'Character Outline' Yuuta Togashi is a high school student who was once exhibited "chūnibyō" (middle-school 2nd-year syndrome). During his middle-school days, he named himself the Dark Flame Master and declared that he had dark powers. Whenever he thinks about this behaviour, he feels extremely embarrassed, and so he tries hard to conceal this part of his past from others. He enrolled into a different high school than everyone else from his middle school. On the first day of school there, he befriended a girl named Rikka Takanashi, which he immediately came to regret due to her embarrassing chūnibyō antics. He later develops romantic feelings for Rikka, and the two start going out near the end of season 1. Other friends are Makoto Isshiki, who sits behind him in class, and Shinka Nibutani, who also has a history of Chunibyo behavour. Background Yuuta lives with his family which consists of his mother and two younger sisters, Yumeha and Kuzuha. When he was younger and still had chūnibyō, he believed he was the Dark Flame Master and behaved in ways that usually confused his family, sometimes embarrassing his family members in front of others however the people other than his family thinks he's cool at that time. He used up most of his New Year’s savings on Dark Flame Master gear, chanted spells before meals, and meditated under fluorescent lights in the form of a pyramid at night. Appearance Yuuta Togashi has short brown hair which falls into a slight fringe, green eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. He is most often seen throughout the series in the standard school uniform of a white dress shirt, tan coloured sweater, a striped red school tie, and the standard school blazer. Outside of school he generally wears jeans with either a jacket or hoodie, except in special cases where a change of wardrobe is appropriate such as during summer vacation. Personality Yuuta is usually very kind and treats everyone well; however, when someone mentions his 8th grader syndrome, he can become pretty aggressive towards the person, who is usually Rikka, Dekomori and Kumin. He is also diligent and responsible, often being the voice of reason in the group. He often hits Rikka on the head when she says something that is related to chūnibyō. Plot Season 1 Takanashi Rikka Kai ~Gekijou-ban Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!~ Season 2 Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai Movie -Take On Me- As Dark Flame Master Dark Flame Master (ダーク・フレイム・マスター Dāku Fureimu Masutā, abbreviated as DFM) is Yuuta Togashi's chūnibyō persona during his mid-schooling period. He is a warrior that mastered the ways of handling dark flames. Character Outline DFM usually wields a large sword on his right hand and wears a black coat. His aim is to rule the world and his catchphrase is "Vanish into the embrace of dark flames!". DFM vows to never loosen the "cursed bandage" on his right arm because doing so will unleash the Black Flame Dragon to the world. With the Wicked Lord Shingan's (Tyrant's Eye) help, he is able to awaken a stronger version of his dragon, the Dark Flame Dragon. Appearance DFM always wears gothic clothes, ranging from a black belted jacket to dark black belted pants. He has also been seen wearing a long black coat with fur shoulder pads. His weapon of choice is often his large sword but he also has a shotgun at his disposal (assumed to be airsoft since firearms are illegal in Japan). Personality Trivia Quotes be embellished in the flames of darkness References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male